Glyphscape
RS3 was created when a glitch caused RS2 to lose all it's memory. RS3 costed twice as much as RS2, and it led to millions of people quitting. Despite this, RS3 was 10x better than RS2 anyway. Various revisions. The Tabula Rasa concept: assume that there aren't any skills unless introduced. So the skills and abilities listed on this page are to date the only ones in the RS3 alternate reality, and the RS2 skills and abilities don't come into play. In other words, these replace RS2 skills, not add onto them. Prayer There are three independent prayer meters, one for each of the main gods of Runescape. In the table below, those abilities that require prayer points from a particular god will have their prayer-drain-per-second listed underneath that god's name. Those that cannot be activated by a particular god will have "N/P" listed. Certain prayers will be more prayer-point-efficient being used through certain gods than through others. Leveling up prayer will be 6x faster. ' Blessed Armor Certain armor items called ''blessed items (they have the '''blessed prefix) grant the ability to use particular prayers. For prayer skills level 79 and below, players must have a prayer level at least 20 prayer levels above the normal prayer level requirement for the ability, and the item auto-casts the prayer for the player without draining prayer points (excepting Favor abilities). Ie: blessed rune platebody of far sight can only be activated (use is still defense 40) by players with prayer 33 or above. For prayer skills level 81 and above, the relevant blessed item gives players the ability to use the abilities as long as the player has a prayer level no more than 10 levels below that of the ability. Ie: blessed rune platebody of avatar provides the skill to players with prayer 84 or above, whereas the normal avatar ability requires prayer 94 or above. The new Prayer abilities New Magic abilities v. 2 The new magic system no longer requires having some of the staves in v. 1. It also establishes multiple disciplines, which, like Strength and Ranged, must be developed separately and don't benefit from each other. Players often choose one discipline to go into rather than several of them. Casting rules Spellcasters fill their inventory slots with quite a few rune pouches, each storing 25 (small), 50 (medium), or 100 (large) identical runes. While a player is in combat, 1 random pouch is activated. When in combat, each 12 seconds activates another random pouch until there are no more. When out of combat, each 12 seconds deactivates a random pouch; leaving combat also deactivates a random pouch. Only one rune from each pouch (ie. a stack) can be used per spell every 4 seconds. So, every 4 seconds, you can use up to one rune from each pouch for all the spells you wish to cast in that 4-second period. Naturally, battles that last longer empower the spellcaster to use more powerful spells / cast more spells in the same period of time. Once a stack has been used (which reduces that pouch's quantity by 1) it cannot be used again until the next 4-second cycle. Players will want to have a few pouches with different runes so that they can use spells that require differing runes; they will want to have multiple pouches with the same runes so that they can use spells requiring more of the same rune per spell, or to multicast; they will want to have large pouch quantities so that they don't run out of runes (an activated empty pouch is worthless). Any one rune cannot be counted twice. All elemental runes (runes except essence rune) pay toward a spell's cost in runes of that element. Essence runes are element-less and can be used for spells that consume unspecific runes (and unspecific runes only). However, it cannot be used when a particular elemental rune is needed. A magic staff allows one elemental rune per spell to be treated as essence rune (ie. allows it to count toward a spell's essence rune requirement, but not a different element's requirements). A magic battlestaff grants the same powers as the magic staff but poses no limits on this conversion. An air staff allows one essence rune per spell to be treated as both essence rune and air rune, ie. allows an essence rune to count one point toward a spell's air rune requirement; the same goes for the other three elements. An elemental battlestaff combines the properties of a magic battlestaff with that of its respective elemental staff (but with limits on this second conversion). For example, let's consider casting Buffet, whose rune cost is . Normally, you can pay for this spell with an air elemental rune (whose symbol is ) for the first requirement and an essence rune ( ). This will require having two pouches - one of air runes and one of essence runes - and depletes the two runes you used in the casting. You cannot, however, pay for the spell with , , or any other combination. With a magic staff, you can pay for the essence rune requirement with any other rune, so and , among others, become valid options as well as your original option. With an air elemental staff, (combined into ) also becomes a valid option. (In most situations the air elemental staff makes casting more flexible than this makes it appear, so as long as you stick with a particular discipline, using an elemental staff is superior.) The Runes Air Magic Magic v. 1 New Magic System There are three independent prayer meters, one for each of the main gods of Runescape. In the table below, those abilities that require prayer points from a particular god will have their prayer-drain-per-second listed underneath that god's name. Those that cannot be activated by a particular god will have "N/P" listed. Certain prayers will be more prayer-point-efficient being used through certain gods than through others. The transmutation section is now separated from the magic skill. There are three independent ability sets (Elemental, Ancient, and Lunar). At any one time only one of these sets' abilities can be used; players must go to the Ancient and Lunar altars to switch to them or to switch back to the elemental set. There are also several other abilities that do not have staff/activation requirements. The table below lists what staff must be wielded to cast a spell. The Elemental ability set requires the use of either a magic staff ( ) or one of the elemental staves (which reduce rune requirements like in RS2) ( , , , or ). The table below lists exactly which staff type must be used. All magic staff skills can be used by those wielding any elemental staff, but the converse is not true. This ability set is focused on elemental attacks and summoning. The Ancient ability set requires the use of an ancient staff ( ). There are several varieties of ancient staves, but they all give access to the entire Ancient ability set. This ability set is focused on unusual spells and arcane attacks. The Lunar ability set requires the use of a lunar staff ( ). There are several varieties of lunar staves, but they all give access to the entire Lunar ability set. This ability set is focused on support spells. Other spells require the use of a god staff. They are saradomin staff ( ), guthix staff ( ), and zamorak staff ( ). These are the runes: Magic cannot truly heal players. Any healing effect is temporary and lasts for 2 seconds x the caster's magic level (so up to a maximum of 198 seconds). Once this time runs out, the magic hitpoints disappear and the player reverts to being 'hurt'. This could potentially kill a character if the character had in that time period lost more hit points than the character had to begin with. Likewise, food cannot truly heal players. The main 'true' healing comes in the form of either the prayer or the transmutation skill. NOTE: Blood runes are worth a bit less. All runes are further depreciated in price. The new Magic abilities Transmutation Transmutation as distinct from the Magic skill focuses on non-combat special abilities. It relies on the magic staff ( ), fire staff ( ), nature staff ( ), alchemic staff ( ) and the god staves ( , , ). All new Transmutation abilities Herblore Here is a list of the various herbs of RS3. Most of them are far cheaper individually than those in RS2, the products require significantly more herbs. The same herb provides leaves but might also provide flowers, fruits, and/or tubers. These have different functions in different potions. These have been listed with the most valuable herbs on the right and the least valuable on the left, with all others in between. The new Herblore abilities ----